She's Not You
by KNDfreak
Summary: Chase loses the two pups he had loved so much - Skye and Marshall, but mainly, Marshall. ChasexMarshall oneshot. Consider this story a gift if you like.


This is so freaking stupid, Chase thought, looking up at the sky. He wasn't exactly sure where these feelings came from - least of all why they were happening - but they are here and they were happening, and for the life of the German Shepherd, it didn't know if he wanted to fight it or let it happen.

Chase thought he knew what he'd wanted; a nice loving relationship with the girl he'd adored since they were pups, and maybe even a family with her. He hadn't meant to go and fall in love with his best friend instead, had a fling, ended it because Chase thought it was better for them in the long run, and now was struggling to deal with it. Both of them, actually.

Marshall had been just as upset as Chase was - because Marshall had the longest crush on the German Shepherd, so for him, it had been a dream come true when they got together, only for it to turn into a nightmare when Chase ended it. The Dalmatian had struggled to come to terms with what happen between them, and the other pups were concerned about it, but eventually, Marshall had been able to get himself together.

If only Chase could say the same thing.

After that somewhat awkward break-up, Chase had went and date Skye instead. For a while, the two were happy, and Chase had prematurely thought their relationship could last.

Then Marshall moved on. Then Marshall began flirting with another male dog, who seemed interested in him in the first place.

Then Chase's jealously came rearing its ugly head.

Chase pretty much ruined Marshall's chance of ever settling down with someone who could love him, and that had pissed the Dalmatian off. Chase didn't mean to, but Marshall just told him to leave him alone since he has Skye now, and he should be happy with her, and to never bother Marshall again.

But that was the problem, wasn't it? He wasn't happy with Skye.

Sure, she was beautiful, kind, and amazing - but Marshall was so much more than her, and maybe...just maybe, Chase regretted his choice.

He wasn't even sure why. With Skye, they could be one big happy family, they could have kids, they could get married and not have to pretend that what they were doing was wrong, that people would judge them for how they act, and gain the support that they need - that have always been there.

But regardless of that, something didn't feel right about it.

If Chase had asked if Marshall wanted a family...would they still be together? If Chase had asked if Marshall wanted kids, would they adopt? Marshall had always left the impression of being a family guy, and Chase had to wonder if his choice was really the right one at all.

It had hurt whenever he saw Marshall leaving the lookout, for he knew Marshall was probably out with someone later. Often times, Chase found himself wondering if Marshall was being treated well, that the person Marshall was dating was good enough for him, and that he had hurt him in some way. If that person did, Chase would find him, give him a stern talking to, and then kill him.

But Chase wasn't in the position to complain, was he? He had ended their relationship long ago. He had left Marshall heartbroken, made him cry, and Chase had found out that his words were just as good as any male that comes and goes in Marshall's life. Who was he to say that he was the better option when clearly, he wasn't? Who was he to say that the other males in Marshall's life were just playing with him, that they didn't really mean to be with him, when clearly, Chase knew all about that? Seriously. Chase shouldn't be eyeballing Marshall's private life when it was he that caused him to be the way that he is.

Meanwhile, his relationship with Skye wasn't so hot.

She was a little clingy, if he had to be honest - but what did he suspect? They rarely hung out, had less in common than Chase thought they did, and more often than not, got into a heated debate about Chase's behavior. The last one, he could understand, but the other two? Not a clue. Eventually, Skye had broken up with him, claiming that she couldn't live a lie, knowing Chase's heart belong to someone else.

At first, Chase denied it, claiming that he had always loved her, and wanted to be here, and that thing he had with Marshall was in the past.

Then he actually sat down and thought about it.

Of course he was worried about Marshall finding someone else - because in his mind, Marshall was his, and it made him furious to know that there was somebody out there, touching the Dally in a way that made him sick (unless it was him doing the touching). Of course Chase gets angsty whenever Marshall left him - every day there was a possible chance of Marshall finding someone. Of course he gets nervous and jittery whenever Marshall smiles - because he loved him.

And it had to take losing him for Chase to figure that out.

Now Marshall won't talk to him, now Chase blew his chances, with both of the pups he loved, and now Chase was pretty sure he'll end up alone.

"Love sucks." He muttered, looking up at the sky that was twinkling down on him.

Love sucks indeed.

* * *

A/n: :) I hadn't plan on leaving it here, but I think I've done enough too-rushed happy endings with oneshots. Besides, I think it's time to make Chase suffer I believe :) Can't have Skye, can't have Marshall either XD This story was based on David Archuleta 'She's not you'. It is because of this song that I supported Chase and Marshall in the first place, because when I was listening to it and watched PAW Patrol for the first time, I imagine Chase singing this to Marshall. It's a rather cute image, at least, I think so :)


End file.
